


Show Me How Badly You Want Me

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sex, Teasing, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Jared's been teased all day at set, and he finally gets his reward.





	Show Me How Badly You Want Me

It was torture.  Laying there, not being able to touch, having to just watch and wait for him to make the first move.  Hazel eyes watched green, only inches apart from each other, but not touching. Never touching anywhere.  He’d been teased all day, flirty, sensual gazes, playful-yet-not slaps to his ass and hands travelling up thighs in the Impala, out of sight.  He’d been poked and prodded at, just to get him riled up. And for what? Even more waiting. He was rock hard and eagerly awaiting his reward.  He’d been good. He wasn’t touching now, his hands clasped on the headboard, knuckles white from the strain.

 

“Keep them there”, the mouth above him whispered, meaning his hands.  Don’t move. Don’t react. Be a good boy. He had done all that all day and wanted his reward.

 

“Please...”  He whimpered, squirming slightly.  A chuckle escaped his partner, and his presence disappeared from above him, making him let out a shaky breath, hazel eyes sliding closed.

 

“Shh, baby, just a little longer, been so good all day...”  The praise was welcoming and he felt his muscles loosen up a little.  Another shaky breath.

 

“Please, Jensen, please…”

 

“Please what, Jare?” Jensen purred in his ear, still not touching him.  “You have to tell me what you want.”

 

“Want you… Want you inside me… Fuck me, Jensen, please”, Jared whimpered, wanting so badly to touch.

 

Another chuckle from Jensen.  A smirk painted his lips as he left the bed, digging through the dresser for the lube they kept there.  He tossed it onto the bed beside Jared. “Take it, finger yourself. Show me how badly you want me.”

 

Jared let out another whimper and scrambled after the bottle, shaky hands opening it.  He spilled some of it over his hands before closing the bottle once more and moving his slick hand to his hole.  He slides one finger in to the hilt easily and works it in and out of himself a few times before pressing the second finger in alongside the first.

 

“Jensen, please, just fuck me...”  Jared whined. Jensen smirked as he watched Jared finger himself, and waited.  He waited as Jared slowly lost control of himself, and his voice got higher and more strained.

 

Soon, but not soon enough for Jared, Jensen moved over him and kissed him intensely.

He pulled Jared’s hand away from his hole and took the discarded lube, slicking his cock and thrusting into him slowly.

 

It was rough, it was hard and fast and not enough and too much all at once.  Jared, having been pent up for so long, comes hard and lies panting and whimpering under Jensen as the other continued moving.

 

Jensen finishes not long after and pulls out, leaving Jared alone for a moment as he disappears into the bathroom.  He returns with a damp towel and gently wipes down Jared before lying down next to him. Jensen leans over and gives Jared a sweet, short kiss.

 

“Did so good, baby...” he whispers against his lips, and Jared smiles and pulls him closer.  

 

“Mm…Night, Jensen… I’m tired.”

 

Jensen lets out a tired snicker and nods, closing his eyes and reaching down blindly, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over them.  Jared smiles and shuffles to get comfortable before they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
